ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 23: Mystery Inc. Rides Again
Rohak: Thank you, citizens of Philadelphia! And thank you, ninja fans! * Kenat: And thank you, Fera. * Rohak: Any luck with the mechanic? * Kenat: Well, yes, I've phoned the mechanic, guys. He said "Did you try putting your seatbelts on? Maybe you didn't have your seatbelts on when you were trying to start the car?" (They get into the car and put on their seatbelts. Jamie Rahn comes on stage.) * Kerud: Oh, he's right. The mechanic. * Rohak: Mr. Rahn, we rang the Wiggly Mechanic. He said, "You mustn't have had your seatbelts on stage and that's why the car didn't work. * Tezan: Yeah. * Rohak: We're putting them on now. Let's see if it works. (The song "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" plays instrumentally as the van starts up properly and the vocals sing the chorus.) * Kenat: Hey hey! * Tezan: See you later, everybody! * Kerud: Bye bye! * Scooby Doo: Bye bye! * Kenat: Thanks for coming. Hope you had fun! * Rohak: Hope you enjoy the show, and, hope you have a happy future, everybody! Bye bye! (The four heroes begin to sing through the rest of the song.) * Kenat: Jozette's in the back seat playing her guitar. Jozette's in the back seat. * All: ...of the Big Red Car. * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We're gonna ride the whole day long. * Kenat: Jake is fast asleep. He's having a little rest. We better wake him up, so let's all... * Kenat, Tezan and Kerud: ...call out "Wake up, Jake!". * All: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We're gonna ride the whole day long. * Kenat: Rory Duke is eating. He's got so much food. He's eating apples and oranges... * Kenat, Tezan and Rohak: ...and fruit salad too! * All: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We're gonna ride the whole day long. * Tezan, Rohak and Kerud: Kate is doing the driving, singing... * Kenat: "Scooby Doo, ah." * Tezan, Rohak and Kerud: Kate is doing the driving... * All: ...of the Big Red Car. * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We're gonna ride the whole day long. * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far. * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We're gonna ride the whole day long. (The car leaves the stage as the song ends.) * Dave Cavanagh: (voiceover) And while we roll through the final results from Philadelphia, check out Ilan's Moments of 2009. (The big screen shows several clips while the small shows the list of characters.) * Ilan: (voiceover) OK. Here we go. I bet you didn't know Lamil and I joined the marching band - The Eagles' Marching Band. * Lamil: (voiceover) And I think I showed once again I have no musical or dancing skills. * Ilan: (voiceover) Alright. We've been talking about Angry Birds all night, but remember the angry penguin that attacked Obra 3 years ago? * Obra: Ooh! Oh! What?! * Ilan: (voiceover) Well, tonight, Shane, from the upcoming 2011 movie Zookeeper, ran the course, but only made it to the 5th obstacle. * Lonas: (voiceover) You gotta fly like you're a penguin. Flap, flap, flap! Oh! * Ilan: (voiceover) And that means Shane and that devil penguin will not be going to Vegas. * Branic: (voiceover) Well, there's a little revenge for you. * Obra: What?! (The feature ends as the small screen takes us back to the power plant.) * Dave Cavanagh: For Jamie Rahn and Jon Alexis Jr., I'm Dave Cavanagh. We'll see you next time on American Ninja Warrior! (The screen fades to black and the end credits roll.) Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: Halloween